


Our Vingettes

by korik



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Abuse, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, To Be Continued, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles related to ff12, various ideas I usually play around with, prompts, one sentence phrases, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Vingettes

His voice is tangles and weeds, burning with a flame that has passed as his fingers clasp and mar the delicate throat so quietly offered, torn so eyes meet eyes. “I wish,” he nearly snarls like an animal, pearly whites edged in red, “I wish I could be rid of you.” A heaved breath shudders through the battered frame, armor and leather more like loose rags. Slowly, surely, he leans down, crushing the parted, white edged lips to his own.


End file.
